


我在河畔等你归来

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP短篇集 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 罗西想想，说：“那，下辈子让我当哥，行吗？”老板笑了，说：“行。”****Rossi thought about it and said, "Well, let me be his brother in the next life, okay?"The boss smiled and said, "Okay."
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: OP短篇集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	我在河畔等你归来

**Author's Note:**

> 没记错的话这一篇应该是我2017年写的旧文，已经记不清具体时间了，但是之前和朋友聊起来的时候才发现没有把它贴出来。  
> 发之前我没有看，也没有修改，应该算是短期的黑历史，只是单纯地博人一笑。  
> 同步更新微博：https://weibo.com/u/1916066607，欢迎来找我玩  
> ****  
> The following is addressed to my non-Chinese readers. First of all, thank you for your reading. It is not easy to use translation software or learn a new language. Secondly, if there is a message, I will reply as soon as possible.

1

他手上有一副手铐，脖子上拴着的锁链随着行走发出富有节奏的声响。他就像是一条狗一样被人牵着，徐徐前进，脚下仿佛踏着虚空，绵软无声。

向四周看时，所见的只有无尽的黑暗，没有生命的声响能够被捕捉到，似乎在这个空间里，只有他和另一个人，只有一堆锁链。

2

老板是个好人，他们一见面就很大方地给了他一条船、一盏灯和一个钱袋子，然后指着地图告诉他说你去吧，从这儿到那儿的地界儿都归你管。所有想过河的都只能坐你的船，你卖票的钱咱俩五五分。要是有人敢偷渡你就揍他，往死里揍，出事儿了我担着。放心，咱上头有人。

他听完细细思量了一下，心想：这买卖好啊！于是乐呵呵地领了自己的东西去开黑船了。

他不太记得自己叫啥了，反正老板叫他104号职员——那就叫104吧！

104这样决定。

3

104在这片混了很多年了，平均每天能接到五十个客户，好的时候能到七十。一开始，104比较实在，一人两个金币，大家你好我也好；等月末回总部和老板分钱，你一个我一个，特别知足。

几次以后老板有点儿看不下去了，语重心长培养新人说你这孩子太实在了，做买卖的不能这么干。你要俩金币，他们当然就只会给你俩了，以后你再接人就告诉他们要么跳河要么给钱上船，给多少自己看着办。

104觉得这样不合适，毕竟他是个做买卖的，万一传出去坏了口碑怎么办。

老板就神秘兮兮的告诉他说其实大家都是这么干的，就你傻了吧唧的要俩金币，比你后来的105干得都比你好，业绩月月第一，年底还有奖金。

104恍然大悟、豁然开朗、痛改前非，从此高居首榜，成为一代人的标杆！

4

在河上摆渡久了，见的人也就多了。比较常见的是老头、老太太，那种眯着眼睛，一脸褶子，弯腰驼背拄拐棍儿的，特别多。偶尔会见到小孩子，其中最嫩的还没来得及剪脐带，一边爬一边哭着上了船，怎么看怎么别扭。

这种娃104从来不渡——没钱——都是等后面来人了，捎带过去。

还有年轻的客户，这群人比较奇葩，身上多多少少一定带伤，好的就是脖子青了，或者身上有个眼儿，104见过最恶心的是挂着肠子上船的，不但吓人还一身的味儿。但是这群人有钱啊，贼有钱，给金币跟喘气儿似的，眼睛都不眨。

所以104特别喜欢年轻人，年轻人好啊，年轻人有钱。

5

某年某月的某一天，104从河对岸回来的时候，又来买卖了。

老人站在河边，头顶白鸽，左手牵羊。

104把船停到老人近前，说：“大爷，宠物不让带。”

老人一开始没反应过来，杵在岸上傻了半天才找回音儿来，问：“罗西，是你吗？”

104一伸手，说：“给钱。”

6

老人不是一般人，平常的客户都是给了钱就上船，到对岸就走。这个老人不一样，他会耍赖，特别会耍赖。

老人说：“你叫罗西南迪，你不记得我了，但是我记得你。我们曾经是养父子兼上下级的关系，我一直对你很好。”

104不由自主的想到了自己的老板，嘴角抽了抽，伸手：“给钱。”

老人说：“你很小的时候就被我收留了，一直看着你长大的，你是个优秀的人，从小到大都是。”

104说：“随便你怎么说，不给钱就别上船。”

老人继续说：“后来我派你去你哥哥身边做卧底，我也犹豫过，想着如果暴露你九死一生，但是没有比你更合适的人选了，所以我只能送你去。”

104说：“我那边来人了，你等下一趟吧，别走啊，再往那边走点儿就不归我管了。”

104去了，又回来，老人还在，继续和他絮叨：“每次你给我打电话的时候我都很担心你，想劝你回来，但是每次听到你和我汇报时的语气的时候我就妥协了，我知道你想留在那儿。”

104叹气，从老人脑袋上取下鸽子，接过老人手里的羊，从船上找了绳子把两只畜牲绑起来，然后开始生火。

老人就跟着，说：“在得知那个孩子的情况的那天我就有种预感，你可能会做出些不好的事来。尽管没有想到会像日后那样的严重，但是某种不好的预感已经产生了。”

104刚刚拔完毛，转脸看向了羊。

羊：“咩~！”

老人说：“我没想到，一切来的都这样的快，你让我们都傻了眼。最让我心痛不已的是你的离开……我从未想过那是我们最后的一通电话。”

老人家突然哭了，看起来特别伤心。

104看了眼老人，从兜里找出了便携式调料盒，往烤肉上撒了点儿盐和孜然。

老人哭了很久，最后哭得凶了还会打嗝，等老人家情绪稳定以后，104也吃完了最后的一口膀翅。

104吮着手上的油，问：“走吗？”

老人笑得很难看，说：“走。”

老人给了104整整一兜子的金币。

104很高兴。

7

他叫104罗西南迪，但是104觉得还是104叫着好听，罗西南迪这名太长了，不好记。

老人走了以后，104坐在自己的船上，一边数着袋子里的金币一边想着年底的奖金，满足地笑了。

8

老人似乎不是罗西南迪的唯一的熟人，几年以后又有人自称认识104。

那个人叫104柯拉先生。

带着斑点帽的人说：“我是小时候被你哥哥捡回家的，一开始我们关系并不好，我甚至捅过你一刀。”

104还是伸手，说：“给钱。”

男人看起来有点失望，但还是很干脆地给了钱，上船以后继续说：“后来你告诉我，你其实不是个哑巴，你会说话，还让我离开家族。说真的，那时候我没有多大的感触，只当是听了笑话。我那时候真傻，真的。如果我当时走了，你也不会死。”

104连看都懒得看，站在船头拿着灯照明。

男人说：“你喝醉酒的那天晚上我也哭了。你知道吗？那天晚上是我从离开镇子以后，第一次有想要活下去的冲动。我想活下去，一直呆在你身边。”

104转身，指着男人身边的袋子说：“递过来。”

袋子里面装着他的蜡烛，他取了一根，续上，四周顿时亮了很多。

男人看了半晌，突然笑了，说：“你那个时候可真是蠢得可以，一天到晚马马虎虎的……现在好多了，你不抽烟了，也不喝酒了，话还少，这才像个大人的样子。多弗朗明哥要是看到你现在这个样子，一定不敢认你是他弟弟，那个混蛋…他还活着呢，你想他么？……你想过我么？”

“我不认识他，也不认识你。”104把船停到岸边，“走好不送。”

男人看他的眼神很复杂，有点欣慰，又有点难过。

104看到了男人脸上的泪痕，什么也没说。

9

男人走后，104会在偶尔有空的时候想想那个大爷和男人说的话，越想越乱，到最后只能放弃。但是104好奇啊，对于一个每天只在船上摆渡的人来说，故事是个好东西，可讲了一半的故事就不是什么好东西了。

104决定，等遇到下一个熟人的时候，他一定要问清楚。

10

第三个熟人比之前两个都有特点，是个变态，穿了一身粉红色的衣服，还一个劲儿的“呋呋呋”。

104手里握着船桨，有点想举起来，然后砸过去。

变态问：“你在这里做了多少年的引渡人啊，柯拉松？不寂寞吗？”

104照例伸手，说：“给钱。”

变态呋呋呋：“我倒是想给你，但是没有钱给你啊，不如卖我个人情怎么样？算是你对我的亏欠的补偿。”

104划着船去接另一波人了。

回来的时候，变态还在岸上等他，一个人孤零零的，怎么看都可怜不起来。

变态又是呋呋呋：“让我上你的船吧，柯拉松，这是你欠我的。”

104是拒绝的，他自认为这样很吃亏，带婴儿过去都比带这货强。婴儿可爱啊，这货可爱吗？不可爱，一点都不可爱。

104说：“没钱不让渡河。”

变态说：“船在你手上，放我一个人过去有什么不行的？”

104说：“不行，放你过去我很吃亏，而且我不喜欢你。”

变态说：“你这样说我很伤心啊，当年让我伤心了一次，见面后又让我伤心。你就这样喜欢看到我心碎的样子吗？”

104看着变态一脸的笑容，突然开始怀疑变态的那个世界和自己的世界里的“伤心”不是同一个意思了。

104问：“我到底做过什么？”

变态说：“你做过很多事，想知道什么？“

104说：“我想知道所有的事，我之前遇到过一个老头，说我是他的养子和属下，最后他把我害死了，还朝我哭；后来遇到一个男人，说是我朋友，最后把我害死了，也哭。我想了很多年，听他们说好像我死了两次，但是又说不过去，你知不知道我到底怎么死的？”

变态脸上的笑渐渐消失，沉默很久，说：“我知道，你就死了一次，他们说的是同一次。你做了很过分的事，背叛了最爱你的人，他伤心欲绝，就把你杀了，从此也不再会爱。”

104听了，干巴巴地点头，说：“听起来我好像挺混蛋的，后来呢？”

变态说：“那个人活得很好，他活到了最后，活得比任何人都长。”

104哼哼了一声，没说话。

变态也没说话，脸上的表情有点扭曲。他随意地把手插在兜里，突然摸出了一块银币。

104伸手，说：“给钱。”

11

到河对岸的时候，临下船前104问变态：“你认识多弗朗明哥吗？”

变态愣了一下，笑了，说：“我就叫多弗朗明哥。”

104恍然，说：“原来是你杀的我。”

多弗朗明哥说：“对，是我杀的你。”

104问：“你后悔过吗？”

多弗朗明哥的脸颊抽搐得厉害，说：“没有。”

“那你哭过吗？”

“没有。”

“我混蛋吗？”

多弗朗明哥沉默了很久，说：“你不混蛋，你傻。我爱你，永别了。”

然后他走了，转身以后再也没有回头。

104站在船上看了很久，最后把手里的那枚银币扔进了钱袋子，划回河对岸。

12

很多年前，在104还不是104的时候，他来到河岸边，有人划船过来，朝他伸手，说：“给钱。”

他摸了摸自己的兜子，抓了一把金币放在对方手上。引渡人把钱装进钱袋，又伸手说：“给钱。”

他问：“不是给过你了吗？”

引渡人说：“不够。”

他问：“那你要多少？”

引渡人说：“全部。”

他说：“做人不能这么贪啊。”

引渡人说：“我要的是你对生前的眷恋，如果你不把它们都给我，而是带走，你就会变成我们中的一员的。”

他说：“那挺好的啊，可以到永远诶。”

引渡人说：“你会失去所有的记忆，每天都在冥河上漂流，只能茫然地看着别人来去，直到你身上不再出现属于你自己的金币为止。”

他想了想，开始从衣兜里掏金币，一把、两把、三把……最后将摆渡人的钱袋装满。

他摸着空空如也的口袋，高兴地说：“走吧！”

摆渡人把他送到河对岸，离开了。

他站在岸边，看着那个逐渐消失的光点，手下意识地摸了摸衣兜——衣兜里不知道什么时候，多出了一枚银币。

他把它举起来，仔细看，突然失声喊：“哥哥……”

13

老板看着手里的两枚银币，又看了看他的104号职员唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，问：“感觉怎么样？”

罗西南迪说：“有点像做梦。”

老板同意地说：“都说是这种感觉。”

罗西南迪问：“我能走了吗？”

老板点头，说：“走吧，临走前有什么想要的没有？看在你业绩卓越的份上，给你一份最后的福利。”

罗西想想，说：“那，下辈子让我当哥，行吗？”

老板笑了，说：“行。”


End file.
